


Quiet As Mice

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, No Lube, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have trouble finding time to be alone on tour, and end up fucking in the toilets of a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet As Mice

Harry squinted blearily at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. He was drunk enough that things were a little fuzzy round the edges, and he wasn't sure how much of the thumping in his ears was from the club floor downstairs and how much was the beginnings of a headache.

Behind him the toilet door banged open and Harry jumped, wondering guiltily how long he'd been standing there just staring at the water flowing over his hands. He smiled without turning round, watching Louis in the mirror as he shoved the three cubicle doors to make sure they were alone.

"Hey." Harry turned off the tap and rubbed his hands on the back of his jeans to dry them.

Without answering, Louis grabbed Harry by his belt and pulled him across the room, shoving him into one of the stalls before following him in and locking the door. Harry let himself be pushed, half-laughing at the almost angry expression on Louis' face. He started to ask if everything was alright, but the words never got out because Louis' mouth was abruptly crushed against his.

Harry yielded, sliding his arms round Louis' waist and pulling him snugly against his body. Louis pushed closer still, pinning Harry up against the wall and kissing him harder, demanding and possessive.

When he finally broke off, Louis buried his face in Harry's shoulder, breathing hard. Harry stroked a hand over his hair, hesitantly.

"Lou?"

"Never get you alone," Louis said through clenched teeth. "Never fucking get you alone any more."

Harry sighed. It was true enough, they hardly had a moment to themselves on tour, although Harry didn't entirely share Louis' conviction that they were being kept apart deliberately. But there was no arguing with Louis in this mood, and Harry didn't try.

Instead, he tilted Louis' face back up and smiled. "Alone now though," Harry murmured encouragingly, kissing him again. Louis made a noise that was more growl than hum of agreement and fisted his hands in Harry's hair, pulling him down for a better angle and re-taking control of the kiss. Harry gave a token yelp, but let Louis position him how he wanted, submitting to the angry, biting kisses without protest.

Louis let his fingers slide down to Harry's waist, then lower, trailing across his groin before cupping him in one hand with a meaningful squeeze. Harry grinned, blinking slowly as he leaned back, lazily content in contrast to Louis' quick, nervous movements as he unzipped him.

When Louis dropped to his knees, Harry closed his eyes in anticipation, faintly surprised that Louis hadn't demanded their positions be reversed but hardly about to argue. Louis' fingers felt like heaven wrapped around his cock, and the soft warmth of his mouth a second later made Harry moan out loud.

He caught his lower lip between his teeth guiltily, knowing he should keep quiet, and when Louis pulled away he expected to get a scolding reminder.

"Sit."

"What?" Harry opened his eyes again, confused. Louis banged the toilet lid closed and gestured to it impatiently.

"Sit down."

"What? Why?" Harry did as he was told even as he asked the question, briefly thankful that the place was upmarket enough to be scrupulously clean, even in the gents.  
He was hoping that Louis would pick up where he'd left off, but instead Louis was unbuckling his own jeans.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up." Louis kicked off his left shoe and pushed his trousers down far enough to let him hop out of one leg. Harry was watching him with an amused frown, and Louis made a face at him. "Shift." He pushed Harry's shoulder to make him lean back out of the way, then straddled his thighs.

Harry's eyes widened as he realised what Louis intended to do. "Fuck, Louis, you can't!" he said hoarsely, as Louis reached down to grasp Harry's cock, positioning himself over it.

"Watch me," Louis muttered, and sank down onto him, deliberately fast, letting his own weight do most of the work. Harry just had time to get one hand around himself, holding himself rigid as Louis' body closed around his cock.

Louis' whole frame was locked and tense and for a moment he didn’t move, just rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder. Harry carefully wrapped his arms around him, stroking Louis' back gently. It had to have hurt, and from the deep, pained breaths Louis was taking, quite a lot.

Eventually, Louis looked up and managed a tight smile. Harry relaxed a little, and laughed at him, shaking his head. "You're insane," he whispered.

Louis' smile widened. "Needed you," he murmured back. "Needed this."

Harry leaned forward to kiss him, and Louis slipped his arms around Harry's neck, starting to move his hips, drawing himself up and down. He hissed at the fresh flare of pain and felt Harry's arms tighten quickly around him. Louis swallowed, nudging Harry's nose with his own and giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine," he whispered.

It was true; the slow burn of desire in the pit of his stomach far outweighed the momentary sting of pain, and to feel Harry moving inside him, stretching him, filling him, made Louis dizzy with happiness. He knew he was drunk, knew too, that he was being reckless, that the consequences of them being found like this didn't bear thinking about.

Louis found he didn't care, all he cared about was this, them, now. Harry's hands were under his buttocks, supporting him, helping him move, harder and faster. Louis' fingers were splayed either side of Harry's throat, and he tipped his face up to kiss him again, panting into Harry's mouth with the effort of fucking like this.

He could feel his orgasm building with every stroke as he drove himself onto Harry's cock, felt things tightening and coiling inside, and Louis couldn’t stop himself from groaning out loud. Guessing Louis was close, Harry slid a hand in between them and wrapped it around Louis' own neglected erection, started jerking him off.

" _Fuck._ " Louis could feel himself losing it; wound up and horny, he'd been practically ready to come from the moment he first pushed Harry against the wall and now he couldn't hold on any longer. Stifling another moan by burying his face in Harry's shoulder, Louis shuddered bodily in Harry's arms and came all over his shirt.

Feeling Louis climax, feeling him clench around him, hot breath on his neck and fingers twisting into his collar, Harry gave in to the inevitable and thrust hard up into Louis' body, one, twice, three more times until he too was coming hard, spilling into Louis' body with a distant feeling of falling.

Gradually they became conscious of their surroundings again. Louis lifted himself awkwardly off Harry's cock and sank back onto his lap, too exhausted to move further. Harry held him close and they just sat there in silence, getting their breath back.

Finally, Louis hauled himself to his feet and set about pulling his trousers back on properly. He glanced down at Harry, and winced. White streaks were soaking wetly into the dark blue of his shirt. Harry did up his jeans and then wiped the worst of it off with a wad of toilet paper. He stood up to flush it away, and at that moment the outer door opened.

They froze, staring at each other in alarm and wondering if they were about to be discovered. Whoever it was though, seemed to be only there to use the facilities and for a couple of minutes they stood in silence, hardly daring to breathe, arms wrapped around each other. They listened to the sounds outside - a running tap, the whoosh of the hand dryer, footsteps towards the door - and then a tense second or two of silence until they were sure no one was coming back, before they started laughing.

"That was close," Harry said, and Louis snorted.

"Timing is everything." He unlocked the cubicle and emerged cautiously, checking the room was in fact empty. Harry followed him out and caught sight of his shirt in the mirror, still looking obscenely filthy.

"Oh, God, Louis."

"Sorry." Louis didn't look particularly sorry, and Harry gave him a shove.

Louis grinned. "Leave you to it then. Better not walk back out together, eh?" With that, he turned and left before Harry could object, leaving him staring at the door indignantly.

\--

"Where the hell have you been?"

Returning to the dance floor, Harry looked up to find the bodyguard that had accompanied them bearing down on him looking angry. He shrugged.

"Taking a shit, what's it to you?" he retorted, and grinned inwardly at the look of disgust that crossed the man's face. Volunteering too much information was always a reliable way of deflecting interest.

"We need to leave, Niall's been taken ill," he was told. "You're supposed to stay together, as if you didn’t know that perfectly well."

Harry's resentment at being treated like a five year old was deflected by the news that Niall apparently wasn’t well. He could see him on a chair over by the wall, sitting slumped with his head down, but before he could hurry over, Liam materialised at his side.

"What's wrong with Niall?" Harry asked anxiously. Liam shook his head.

"Nothing, don't worry." He smirked at Harry's look of confusion. "Louis asked for a diversion. Hope it was worth it?" Harry went red, and Liam snorted, slapped him on the back and walked back to where Louis and Zayn were downing the last of their drinks.

Harry looked back at Niall, who glanced up cautiously, caught his eye, and winked.

\--

Harry was lying in his bunk on the tourbus. It was some time in the middle of the night, and he'd been failing to go to sleep for what felt like several hours when he felt a movement in the dark, and suddenly a warm body was sliding in next to him under the covers.

"Can I come in?" Louis whispered, a bit redundantly given he was now firmly tucked against Harry’s side.

"Course you can." Harry wrapped his arms around him and settled them more comfortably. "You don’t have to ask."

Louis was silent for a moment, then sighed. "I came to apologise."

"What for?" Harry kissed Louis' cheek, hoping to indicate that as far as he was concerned, Louis didn't have anything to be sorry for.

"Earlier." Louis sighed again. "I was drunk and a bit pissed off, and I didn't really ask if you wanted to get fucked in a toilet did I, I just went ahead and did it. And then walked out on you. Classy."

Harry laughed quietly against his hair and hugged him closer. "You can fuck me anywhere you want, I'm never going to say no, am I? I love you, you twat."

"God knows why," Louis muttered, but he relaxed against him a bit more, and Harry smiled.

"How you feeling?" Harry asked, after they'd lain in sleepy silence for a minute or two.

"Sore," Louis admitted.

"You're going to be feeling that for a while," Harry said sympathetically, but Louis laughed.

"Good. The longer the better. It's something nobody can take away from me."

Harry frowned. "No-one's taking me away, Lou. Ever."

Louis kissed him lightly, and sighed. "Sorry. Ignore me. I'm just - being stupid. Look, I should go, before someone sees."

Harry tightened his grip on Louis and shook his head. "Stay?" He leaned over and pulled the curtain across, hiding them from view and shutting out the rest of the light. "Now you have to stay," he whispered with a smile. "I've got you trapped."

Louis snorted, but made no move to leave. "What if someone notices?"

"Fuck 'em." Harry nuzzled him until Louis gave in and kissed him back. "We'll just stay quiet as mice, and no-one will know."

Giving in, Louis wriggled deeper into the bunk and Harry's arms, and as he closed his eyes, this time his sigh was one of contentment.

\--


End file.
